Amy - Skill Tree
The three Skill Trees of Amy are Pretty Pets, Formulated Disaster, and MarineBio. Pretty Pets The Pretty Pet talent tree focuses on giving Amy access to several different of her "pets" in battle. These pets are in actuality dangerous experiments. Tier 1 Nibbles - Passive - 1 rank - Nibbles is a mutated venus flytrap that is very, very hungry. Nibbles attacks Amy's most recent target every turn dealing minor damage. Unlocks Operation Hunger in Tier 2. Terry - Passive - 1 rank - Terry is a severed toe with mechanical legs that attacks a target at random every turn, dealing minor Lightning damage. Unlocks Jerry in Tier 2. ATTACK! - Ability - 5 ranks - Amy orders all her pets to attack a target together, dealing 60% of their normal damage. Unlocks AGAIN! in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 2 Operation Hunger - Passive - 5 ranks - Grants Nibbles a stack of Sated with every attack. Every stack increases Nibbles' damage by 1%, max of 20 stacks. Unlocks Hungry Hungry Nibbles in Tier 3 at rank 5. Jerry - Passive - 1 rank - Terry is joined by his brother Jerry, another toe. Both gain a 25% damage increase so long as both are active. Unlocks Gary & Lary in Tier 3. The Note Taker 5000 - Ability - 5 ranks - Amy summons the Note Taker 5000, a small helper robot that lasts for 3 turns. Every turn, it heals an ally for a small amount, or can attack an enemy for minor damage. After 3 turns, it charges into the enemy and explodes, damaging all foes. Unlocks Overclocked in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 3 Hungry Hungry Nibbles - Passive - 5 ranks - Sated now stacks to 100, and Nibbles can attack an additional 1 to 2 times at random per turn. Unlocks IT'S ALIIIIVE!!! in Tier 4 at rank 5. Gary & Lary - Passive - 1 rank - Terry and Jerry are joined by their cousins Gary and Lary, severed fingers. All four can gain up to 100% increased damage depending on how many are active. Unlocks Harry in Tier 4. AGAIN! - Passive - 1 rank - ATTACK! now happens twice. Overclocked - Passive - 5 ranks - The Note Taker 5000 now lasts for 5 turns, and every turn, its effectiveness is increased by 25%. On the 5th turn, it can give a massive heal, or deal massive damage to an enemy, but its following explosion then deals massive damage to the party instead of the enemy. Tier 4 IT'S ALIIIVE!!! - Passive - 1 rank - At 100 stacks, Nibbles becomes fully sated and transforms into Mega Nibbles, a giant plant monstrosity with a huge health pool and deals heavy damage which cleaves for 30% of the damage dealt. Harry - Passive - 1 rank - A skull originally used for anatomy study joins the toes and fingers. Together Terry, Jerry, Gary, Lary, and Harry can merge together and transform into Scary, a frightening mutant of flesh, metal and bone. When all five parts are active, their damage is increased up to 200%, but when together as Scary, it attacks after every combatant does. Tier 5 - Ultimate Mr. Tickles - Ability - 1 rank - Amy calls upon her greatest pet (failure), Mr. Tickles. The body of a wolf, the head of a shark, the front paws of a bear, the hind paws of lion, and the tail of a scorpion (thanks Pierce!), this unfathomable monstrosity deals 1,000% of Amy's attack damage to a random enemy every turn, and can crit at random, dealing double the damage. Category:GAME STUFF